The Force is Strong With This One
by Scififan33
Summary: A New Hope. Who is the Force Sensitive pilot amongst the rebels?


_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars._

 _The New Hope addition to the one shots_

 **The Force is Strong With This One**

Darth Vader walked towards his personal hanger quickly. Tarkin may be an overconfident idiot but he trusted the Force and the Force was warning of danger. He did not put his faith in this battle station, especially when the Rebels had the plans and time to study them. He would not underestimate the Princess, especially when she was so much like….her. He ordered two other pilots to follow him, they would do as wing mates for this. He reached the hanger and got into his heavily modified fighter. He waited until the others were ready and then they took off, flying away from the Death Star to observe the Rebel pilots from a different angel before seeing three ships slip into the trench. "Follow me, I will deal with them." He commanded, heading towards the trench. He sped up and worked to get the enemy pilots in targeting range. But something was there, just at the edge of his senses…..there was a Force sensitive pilot!

Vader frowned, there had been something in the docking bay when he had killed Kenobi, the same Presence. He thought back even as he destroyed the first ship, the boy. There had been a blonde haired boy in the bay, one that had screamed denial when he had struck the Jedi down. He amused himself for a few seconds with the idea that perhaps the boy was Kenobi's child. Had his old Master succumbed to loneliness in his exile and sought out female 'company', broken the Code and fathered a child? The great Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi finally did something against his precious Code. That would explain the Force presence he felt now, the boy was very powerful as Kenobi's child would be.

He finished destroying the ships and pulled out of the trench, moving out of sensor range of the Rebel pilots. There was something in the Trench they were after so they would try again. He searched the ships he could see and finally found the one the boy was piloting, he was good, very good. Perhaps a match for him even, although his use of the Force while flying seemed more instinctive than trained. Had Kenobi not trained his own child? Why? An effort to keep him from being found? That did not make sense.

Finally the boy himself headed down into the trench, leading the charge with two others watching his back. He watched them for a while before dropping down into the trench as well. This would be his final revenge against the man who had destroyed his life and turned his wife against him so long ago. He targeted one of his wingmen and easily destroyed his fighter. He took aim again but this time the fighters moved and he only damaged it, but the result was what mattered, the pilot pulled out of the trench. "Let him go." He ordered, only the boy mattered. He had seen what they were after when the last group managed to barely scrape it with a hit. Only a Force sensitive had any chance of truly hitting that target which made the boy the biggest threat. He felt the Force almost blindingly surrounding the X-Wing ahead. He got the ship in his crosshairs and then he felt his wingman die. He looked back and saw the freighter appear above them, hitting his remaining wingman. His own ship was slammed into, sending him spinning into space. He fought the controls even while working with the communications.

"You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!" A Corellian accented voice cried and Vader felt the Force strengthen for a second even as weapons filed. He righted his fighter and then watched as the Death Star exploded, feeling the deaths of those aboard even as he saw the freighter, the boys X-wing and two other ships flying back towards the moon.

The Emperor would not be pleased.

* * *

"The intelligence reports My Lord." The nervous aide held out the datapad and Vader took it, dismissing the man. Finally their spies had sent information on the pilot that had destroyed the Death Star. He sealed himself inside his meditation chamber and waited while his mask was removed before loading the data to read it. He scanned down the information, pausing at the candid shot of the boy, something about his appearance bothered him. Other than his height there didn't appear to be any similarity to Kenobi. But then he reached the pilots name and froze in shock, it wasn't possible. His child had died with his wife! He had seen her body at the funeral although he had remained out of site. She had died without ever delivering. Was this some sick joke of Kenobi's? And yet….he read over the biographical data that had been scrounged from the boy's home planet, Tatooine. He was the right age and his next of kin….Lars. He knew that name, remembered a white washed moisture farm out in the sands with a grave holding his beloved mother. It appeared his stepbrother and his wife were now dead, killed in the search for the Death Stars plans, and that they had raised the boy. Luke Skywalker. He could see her naming the child Luke, if she had survived to name their child.

But Sidious had told him he killed his wife, so how could the child have lived? Had Kenobi cut the baby from her and then done something so she would appear to still be pregnant when buried? Had he stolen his child from him and trained him all these years? No, the boy had felt very untrained. How had his Master not seen this? Or had he? He knew his Master would replace him should a better candidate come along. And his own child, young and healthy would be very tempting. His hands clenched into fists. No, his Master would not replace him. He would replace his Master and this child, his child, would be at his side as his Apprentice. They would rule the Galaxy as Father and Son. She would want them to be together. He would teach his son everything Kenobi had neglected. It would be dangerous, despite his age Sidious was still very dangerous, but it could be done and the rewards would be well worth the danger. Yes, Luke Skywalker would join him and they would make the Galaxy a better place in their image.

 _The End._

 _Probably the final in this little series. Unless I find a way to do the prequel movies. I think this is the shortest but Luke and Vader didn't actually interact other than Vader trying to shoot him down._


End file.
